Anjos de Athena
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot. Às vezes os anjos também merecem morrer... Presente de Natal para Miaka Yuki.


**Disclaimer:**

**-Saint Seiya não me pertence e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção em ficar mais rica escrevendo fanfics.**

**-A música Chop Suey pertence ao System of Down.**

**-Esse é minha primeira tentativa – não muito bem sucedida, eu acho – de escrever uma darkfic. Mas com toda sinceridade, Miaka-san, espero que goste do presente de Natal assim mesmo!**

* * *

**Anjos de Athena**

Miro deu um salto, sentando-se na cama.

Não era do tipo que acreditava em intuições, mas a dor fina e aguda no peito era mais que um aviso. Era como se sua própria _unha escarlate_ tivesse o ferido.

Era como se ele pudesse apenas morrer.

-Miro, você está bem?

O rosto calmo e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo roubou sua atenção. As mãos frias seguravam seu rosto, com os olhos azuis meio escondidos sobre as mechas de cabelos que caíam sobre a face amassada do travesseiro. O cavaleiro de Escorpião sorriu, beijando com força os lábios de Aquário.

-Já estou bem melhor agora.

Kamus deixou escapar uma risada rouca, enquanto se levantava.

De repente, mirou para a janela do quarto, em direção ao templo de Athena.

Miro abaixou os olhos, agarrando-se aos lençóis com as mãos trêmulas.

-Vamos, Miro. O cosmos do Mestre está nos chamando. Devemos ir.

Ele tentou ignorar. Não era do tipo de homem que acreditava em maus pressentimentos.

Mas aquela dor só aumentou no seu peito quando os lábios de Aquário se juntaram mais uma vez aos seus, antes dele sair correndo pelas escadarias do Santuário.

**_wake up_**

**_acorde_**

**_grab a brush and put a little makeup_**

**_hide the scars to fade away the shake up_**

**_pegue uma escova e ponha um pouco de maquiagem_**

**_esconda as feridas para apagar o que te perturba_**

**_why'd you leave the keys up on the table?_**

_**Here you go create another fable**_

**_por que você deixaria as chaves sobre a mesa?_**

**_lá vai você criar outra história_**

-O que você está dizendo!

Kamus respirou fundo, sem tirar os olhos de Escorpião. Sabia que ele estava nervoso e irritado. Também não gostava da situação. Mas eram cavaleiros, e sua missão estava acima de qualquer outro sentimento. E para Kamus, sua missão como cavaleiro de Athena estava bem clara.

-Você quer que eu perca e deixe seu pupilo seguir para lutar com você?

-Sim.

-Bem, se você quer você mesmo matá-lo com as suas mãos, eu posso entender, mas isso não é do seu feitio, Kamus... tem certeza que não vai se arrepender?

-Ele é minha responsabilidade, Miro.

Miro deu de ombros, concordando.

Mas ainda estava irritado. Não só por ter que maneirar com o pivete traidor. Isso seu orgulho podia engolir, se era mesmo assim tão importante para o cavaleiro de Gelo.

Mas a sensação daquela manhã ainda não havia passado...

-Miro.

Kamus o chamou com a voz sussurrada.

Levantou os olhos, e num segundo dentro de sua mente que pareceu durar horas, ele sentiu _medo_. Medo do olhar amável _demais_ que Aquário lhe dirigia.

-Eu amo você, Escorpião. Não ouse duvidar disso.

**_(you wanted to)_**

**_grab a brush and put on a little makeup_**

_**(você quis)**_

**_pegar uma escova e pôr um pouco de maquiagem_**

**_(you wanted to)_**

**_hide the scars to fade away the shake up_**

_**(você quis)**_

**_esconder as feridas para apagar o que te perturba_**

**_(you wanted to)_**

**_why'd you leave the keys up on the table?_**

**_(you wanted to)_**

_**(você quis)**_

_**por que você deixaria as chaves sobre a mesa?**_

_**(você quis)**_

Kamus esperou.

Quando Hyoga chegou até a décima primeira casa, sentiu-se orgulhoso do pupilo.

Mas aquele era o único jeito que conhecia de resolver as coisas. Era um cavaleiro de Athena, acima de qualquer coisa. Acima de qualquer outro cavaleiro, mestre ou até mesmo do próprio Mestre do Santuário.

Se fosse desejo da Deusa que Cisne fosse vitorioso, Nike – a deusa da vitória que descansa sobre a mão direita da Deusa – lhe daria essa resposta.

E ele morreria pelo pecado de ter se tornado um traidor por sua própria ignorância.

-Eu não quero machucá-lo, mestre Kamus! Me deixe passar, vamos!

Sim, realmente, ele estava orgulhoso naquele momento.

E quase certo do quanto errara ao servir um Mestre mentiroso e assassino de sua Deusa.

Mas ele, Kamus de Aquário, ajudaria a consertar aquele erro. Treinaria Hyoga pela última vez, e o prepararia para que se tornasse um cavaleiro digno da estrela que o guiava.

Essa era sua missão.

E seu dever estava acima de qualquer coisa.

De qualquer cavaleiro.

_Não ouse duvidar disso, Miro._

_**I don't think you trust **_

_**in my self-righteous suicide**_

_**eu não acho que você confie**_

_**no meu suicídio justo**_

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

_**Eu choro quando anjos merecem morrer**_

Ele não precisou esperar pelo fim das lutas no Santuário para saber que haviam perdido a batalha para os cavaleiros de bronze de Athena.

Estavam errados.

E Kamus devia saber disso quando escolheu morrer com honra pelas mãos do próprio pupilo.

-Traga ele de volta! Se é mesmo uma deusa, traga ele de volta!

Shaka segurava seus braços enquanto ele berrava.

Saori não conseguia lhe mirar nos olhos. Sim, era uma deusa, a deusa Athena. Mas ainda sim não era capaz de trazer de volta os seus mas fiéis cavaleiros, mortos numa batalha estúpida, resultado da trama do cavaleiro de Gêmeos pelo poder do Santuário.

Quantos mais dos seus ela teria que ver morrer?

-Traga Kamus de volta!

-Miro, se recomponha! Não deve se dirigir à Deusa dessa forma! – bufou Aiorios, ajudando Shaka a segurar o cavaleiro que estava ficando fora de si.

-Ela é uma deusa! Nós lutamos por ela! Morremos por ela!

-Já chega, Miro! Você não foi o único a perder um amigo nessa guerra insana!

-Eu não perdi a porra de amigo nenhum! Eu perdi meu próprio coração! – gritou.

-Assim como Kamus o fez, quando passou dessa vida para a próxima sem você.

A voz de Shaka fez um silêncio incomodo inundar o salão de entrada do grande templo.

Miro abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Deu um leve empurrão com os braços e os dois cavaleiros o soltaram.

-Eu depositei minha vida em suas mãos, Athena. E assim como Kamus o fez, eu honrarei meu posto de cavaleiro de ouro.

Deu as costas e saiu, voltando para o vazio da décima primeira casa.

_**Father into your hands I commend my spirit**_

_**Father into your hands, why have you forsaken me?**_

_**In your eyes, forsaken me**_

_**In your thoughts, forsaken me**_

_**In your heart, forsaken me**_

_**Pai em suas mãos eu confio o meu espírito**_

_**Pai em suas mãos, por que você me abandonou?**_

_**Nos seus olhos, fui abandonado**_

_**Nos seus pensamentos, fui abandonado**_

_**No seu coração, fui abandonado**_

Bach tocava alguma coisa muito triste no aparelho de som, enquanto Miro tentava arrumar as roupas passadas deixadas sobre a mesa dentro do guarda-roupa. Se tinha uma coisa que Kamus detestava era a desorganização, ainda mais dentro de sua casa.

Desdobrava e redobrava cada roupa antes de pô-la dentro das gavetas, divididas por cor e ocasião.

Quando Bach decidiu que sua tristeza ainda não era grande o bastante com apenas um piano, um coral suave de barítonos começou a chorar junto às notas mais graves.

Miro largou os braço sobre o colo. A camisa de linho verde deslizou em suas mãos até o chão.

Chorou.

As lágrimas ardidas, cheias de dor e de veneno, como se o peito fosse pequeno e nele não coubesse tanto vazio e ardência. A sensação daquela manhã lhe voltava à mente como um riso de zombaria, se ele tivesse dado ouvidos! Se tivesse sido mais intuitivo, se tivesse sido menos arrogante e percebido melhor os sinais de Kamus! Se tivesse respondido àquele sorriso amável demais... Deuses, ele amava Kamus mais que a própria vida! Conhecia Aquário como jamais conheceria sua própria alma! E agora ele se fora e nada ele fez para impedir isso...

Ninguém sabe quanto tempo ele ficou no quarto de Aquário.

Nem mesmo o próprio Miro.

Quando ele finalmente saiu, os cavaleiros decidiram que a morte de Kamus não deveria ser comentada em vão, e o assunto ficou calado em seus olhares de compreensão e respeito aos dois.

A morte não havia apenas separado dois homens que se amavam.

O fado de se ser cavaleiro de Athena, ser um guardião da deusa, seu anjo guerreiro e protetor na Terra, estava acima de qualquer cavaleiro.

Miro acreditava que um dia, suas lágrimas secariam com a volta de Kamus.

Ou mesmo com a sua própria partida.

Ele acreditava que anjos também mereciam _a escolha_ quando seus corações já não eram mais que cinzas e a vida era apenas um fio de escuridão dentro do peito.

**_oh, trust in my self-righteous suicide_**

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

**_in my self-righteous suicide_**

_**I cry when angels deserve to die**_

_**oh, confie no meu suicídio justo**_

_**eu choro quando anjos merecem morrer**_

_**no meu suicídio justo**_

_**eu choro quando anjos merecem morrer**_

A armadura negra reluziu mais uma vez.

-Kamus...

-Você duvidou, Miro? Em algum momento, você duvidou!

Escorpião entendeu seu braço com a unha escarlate em riste, pronta contra o negro cavaleiro de Aquário.

Às vezes os anjos também merecem morrer.

-Nunca, Kamus. Eu nunca duvidei.

A batalha se fez.

Anjos negros e dourados lutaram entre si.

E foi naquele momento que as lágrimas que Miro chorou se juntaram às de Kamus, eternamente.

**OWARI**


End file.
